Les détours de la vie
by Elea Angel
Summary: A la fin d'une enquête, Jane Rizzoli s'interroge sur la vrai nature de ses sentiments à l'égard du Docteur Isles
1. Chapter 1

Comment en étais-je arrivée là ? Cette question tournait dans ma tête alors que j'étais assise dans ma voiture camouflée par une nuit sans lune, un café froid dans la main. Je regardais, sans vraiment la voir, cette fenêtre éclairée derrière laquelle vivait la femme qui était la raison de ma présence dans cette rue en plein milieu de la nuit.

Comment en étais-je arrivée là ? Je détournais les yeux de cette fenêtre en réalisant que je connaissais trop bien la réponse à cette obsédante question. La vie prend parfois de long détour pour nous mener là où l'on doit arriver. Car c'était bien là que se trouvait ma place, non pas dans cette voiture mais derrière cette fenêtre, avec elle. Bon sang, il avait fallu que cette satanée enquête nous tombe dessus pour que j'ouvre enfin les yeux. Cela faisait pourtant deux semaines que cette enquête était terminée, classée.

Dire que quelques mois auparavant je me préparais pour une toute autre vie. Tout avait commencé par la découverte du cadavre de cette femme, tout commençait toujours par la découverte d'un cadavre maintenant que j'y pense. J'étais en route pour le poste lorsque j'avais reçu l'appel pour me dire de me rendre sur les lieux d'un meurtre, je ne savais pas que ce meurtre allait remettre en cause ma vie. Lorsque j'arrivais sur les lieux Maura était déjà au travail. Maura Isles, médecin légiste en chef et ma meilleure amie. Maura était tout mon opposé, c'était un fashion victime, écolo et qui me tannait pour que je surveille mon régime alimentaire. Alors que je la regardais s'affairer autour du cadavre avant de faire ses premières constatations, j'eus le vague sentiment que quelque chose clochait dans ce tableau. Je rangeais cependant cette impression dans un coin de ma tête pour m'enquérir des premiers éléments de l'enquête que Frost et Korsak avait déjà pu réunir.

- Salut les gars.

- Tiens Jane est arrivée, enfin. S'exclama Korsak avec un large sourire

- Je suis toujours à l'heure pour enquêter. Vous pouvez me faire un résumé ?

- Le 911 a reçu un appel signalant la présence d'un cadavre dans cette allée. Le premier policier arrivé sur les lieux a confirmé qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un canular, commença Frost

- A-t-on l'identité de la victime ? demandais-je

- Cassandra Harris, professeur d'histoire antique à l'université de Boston, spécialisée dans l'histoire de la Grèce antique.

- On peut dire qu'elle porte un nom prédestinée.

- Que veux-tu dire Maura ?

- Personne ne connait la légende de Cassandre ? demanda Maura en relevant la tête

- Eclaire donc les ignorants que nous sommes.

- Dans la mythologie grecque Cassandre avait reçu d'Apollon le don de divination, elle pouvait prédire l'avenir mais personne ne croyait en ses prédictions, ce qui d'ailleurs…

- Maura vient en aux faits, la coupais-je

- Ah oui, Cassandre fut assassinée à la fin de la guerre de Troie, tout comme Cassandra.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi son nom était prédestiné, s'exclama Korsak.

- Je ne suis pas certaine, mais… Maura s'interrompis

- Mais quoi Maura ? demandais-je

- C'est vrai que vous n'avez pas vu la tenue qu'elle porte sous ce manteau, dit Maura. C'est la copie des tenues de la Grèce antique.

- Une enquête aux allures de tragédie grecque, c'est ce que tu nous dit Maura ? demanda Frost

- Très drôle Frost, dis-je, mais nous ne sommes pas dans une pièce de théâtre mais dans la vrai vie.

- Maura se releva avec sur le visage un air que je ne lui connaissais pas, elle fit signe que l'on emporte le cadavre.

- Je vous retrouve à la morgue, dit-elle en partant.

Je la regardais se diriger vers sa voiture lorsque je compris ce qui clochait dans le tableau depuis mon arrivée, Maura portait la même tenue que la veille. Je me gardais bien e faire la moindre remarque ou de l'arrêter pour lui poser la moindre question.

-Korsak, Frost je vous laisse, je passe au poste récupérer Maura, je l'emmène avec moi pour interroger le directeur de l'université.

Sans même leur laisser le temps de réagir je partis aussi vite que possible.

Je Sautais dans ma voiture et sirènes hurlantes je fonçais au poste. J'arrivais avant Maura, ce qui me laissa le temps de reprendre mon souffle et de laisser une petite recherche sur Cassandra Harris. Je trouvais peu de choses, une adresse, un article sur la Grèce antique, un blog ou une page d'un quelconque réseau social, bref je devrais attendre le retour de Frost pour en savoir plus. Je descendis à la morgue où je trouvais Maura se préparant pour l'autopsie. Le corps de la victime n'état pas encore arrivée.

- Maura, je te dérange ?

- Jane, hurla-t-elle en sursautant. Mais que fais-tu là ?

- J'ai besoin de toi pour un petit interrogatoire à l'université. Je sais que ce n'est pas un procédure très classique, mais je pense que tes connaissances me seront nécessaire sur cette affaire.

- D'accord, le temps de me changer et j'arrive.

- Tu veux peut-être que l'on passe chez toi avant d'aller à l'université ?

- Pardon, et pourquoi penses-tu que je voudrais repasser par chez moi ?

- Maura, tu portes les mêmes vêtements qu'hier cela ne te ressemble pas.

- Tu as remarqué ?

- Oui, j'ai remarqué.

- D'accord, on passe chez moi pour que je me change et je t'explique en route.

- Trop facile.

- Pas tant que ça, dit-elle de façon énigmatique en prenant ses affaires.

Je m'attendais à devoir négocier avec Maura pour savoir quelle voiture nous prendrions, au lieu de ce la elle me suivit docilement jusqu'à ma voiture. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Quelque chose tourmentait mon amie, mais elle ne semblait pas encore disposée à parler. Je connaissais Maura mieux que quiconque et je savais, rien qu'à sa tête que je devais attendre qu'elle soit prête à me parler. Nous arrivâmes enfin chez Maura.

- Tu rentres avec moi je voudrais te montrer quelques chose.

- Tu as du café ?

- Oui, j'ai de quoi te faire cette bouillasse que tu nommes café.

- Alors j'arrive.

- Je suivis Maura jusqu'au dans son salon.

- Tu vois le dossier sur la table ? me demanda-t-elle

- Tu parles de cette pile de papier qui ressemble à une Bible ?

- Oui. Hier au bureau j'ai reçu un appel du FBI, il avait besoin de mon avis de médecin légiste concernant trois meurtres.

- Et c'est résumé dans cette Bible.

- Oui. J'ai passé toute la nuit à étudier les différents éléments mais avant de rendre un rapport au FBI je leur ai demandé de m'autoriser à en parler avec toi. Vu que c'est Dean qui dirige l'enquête je n'ai pas eu à trop lui tirer l'oreille pour qu'il accepte. Tu n'auras pas assez de temps pour le lire le temps que je me douche et me change mais j'aimerais que tu viennes ce soir pour que l'on étudie.

- C'est pour cela que tu ne t'étais pas changée ?

- Oui, c'est quand j'ai reçu l'appel ce matin que j'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit.

- Je vois, va te doucher et te changer, pendant ce temps je regarderais au moins les photos des différents crimes.

- Fais comme chez toi.

Quand Maura fut partie je regardais les photos de l'un des dossiers. J'aurais du regarder le rapport du légiste avant d'aller directement aux photos. La victime avait été brulée sur une sorte bûcher. Je refermais immédiatement le second dossier, les photos n'étaient guère plus agréables mais bien plus ensanglantées, une femme décapitée. Je referme le dossier en priant que le dernier fut moins « dérangeant ». Ma prière fut exaucée, enfin si on veut. Tout ce que je pouvait voir était le corps d'une femme et un serpent. Bref, je n'étais pas pressée que la soirée vienne, enfin la perspective d'une soirée avec Maura était tout de même des plus agréable. Je pris mentalement note de quelques détails qui m'intriguaient pour en parler avec Maura dans la soirée. Pour le moment on devait se concentrer sur notre enquête.


	2. Chapter 2

Installée dans le salon de Maura, une bière à la main je me demandais si je ne venais pas de vivre la pire journée de ma vie. D'abord le meurtre de cette jeune femme habillée comme une femme de la Grèce antique, ensuite Maura qui me raconte avoir été contactée par le FBI pour faire un rapport sur trois meurtres de femmes dont les photos étaient assez immondes…- existe-t-il un mot pire qu'immonde ? Il me faudra poser la question à Maura. - Une fois que Maura se fut douchée et changée, nous partîmes pour l'université, interroger le directeur. Dieu que ces gens sont pompeux… voilà que je parle comme Maura, elle doit déteindre sur moi. Heureusement que j'avais emmené Maura avec moi, elle parlait le même langage que le vieux chauve grisonnant qui me regardais comme si j'étais une idiote qui ne comprenais pas un mot de ce qu'il disait. Comme si répondre à de simples questions telles que « Melle Harris avait-elle des ennemis ? » méritait une dissertation.

En sortant du bureau du directeur de l'université je n'étais pas plus avancée qu'en y entrant. Je priais pour que Frost et Korsak aient plus de chance que moi. Quant à Maura elle ramenait de notre entretien un exemplaire du mémoire que Cassandra Harris avait écrit sur le mythe d'Orphée. De retour au poste Maura descendit pour faire l'autopsie de notre victime et moi je retournais à mon bureau faire un point avec Frost et Korsak. Ils n'avaient pas été plus chanceux que moi, enfin presque. Cassandre n'avait plus de parents vivants, ses voisins en parlaient comme d'une jeune femme plutôt discrète bien qu'un peu excentrique par moment sans donner d'autres précisions.

- Plutôt discrète mais excentrique par moment ? répétais-je. Mais ils veulent dire quoi ?

- Aucune idée, répondit Korsak, dès que je tentais d'en savoir plus ils se taisaient ou répondaient en changeant de sujet.

- Super. Pas de fiancé ? pas de petit ami ?

- Personne ne sait. En tout cas pas ou peu de visite, cependant Cassandre semblait passer nombre de ses soirées hors de son appartement.

- Et bien il ne nous reste plus qu'à tenter de découvrir où elle a passée sa dernière soirée. Et vu la discrétion de la demoiselle on a du pain sur la planche. Frost tu veux bien t'occuper de finir la perquisition chez notre victime ?

- J'y vais.

- Korsak, toi tu m'accompagnes voir Maura, on récupère les affaires de Melle Harris voir ce qu'on peut en tirer.

Ce meurtre était bien étrange, on en était qu'au début et on avait pas le début d'une ou de plusieurs pistes pour commencer à chercher. En même temps en quelques heures je demandais peut-être un miracle. Maura s'affairait en cuisine tout en me parlant, mais je n'écoutais rien de ce qu'elle disait, je pensais à Cassandra. Quelque chose me tracassait, mais impossible de savoir quoi. Parler avec Maura m'aidait toujours quand je me trouvais dans une telle impasse. Maura et moi on fait une redoutable équipe. Bon j'avoue, avec Korsak, Frost et Frankie on forme une équipe redoutable. Le programme de la soirée n'était pas des plus alléchantes : étudier le rapport d'autopsie de Cassandra, étude des dossiers du FBI et échanges de nos diverses idées. La seule chose réconfortante, l'excellent dîner que je partagerais avec Maura.

- Jane, tu m'écoutes ?

- Je me retournais avec un sourire contrit

- Désolée Maura, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées et je n'ai pas écouté un traitre mot de ce que tu as dit

- Et à quoi pensais-tu ?

- Euh… notre enquête est une excuse valable ?

- Je dois dire que oui, répondit Maura en ramenant les assiettes de notre diner pour les poser sur la table devant moi

- Maura tu t'es surpassée, dis-je en voyant les assiettes de pâtes devant moi

- Merci Jane, mais je me suis juste contentée de réchauffer les plats que ta mère m'a préparé.

Depuis qu'elle s'était installée dans la maison d'ami de Maura ma mère était aux petits soins pour elle. Elle prenait soin de Maura comme elle prenait soin de ses enfants. Pour Angela Rizzoli, Maura faisait partie de la famille, elle était comme sa fille et Maura le lui rendait bien. Fille unique et ayant été adoptée Maura m'enviait les joies de vivre avec une mère italienne qui couve ses enfants comme une lionne, sans parler de mes adorables frère, Frankie et Tommy. Tommy qui soit dit en passant en avait pincé pour Maura.

- J'irais dire merci à ma mère en repartant, dis-je en posant ma bière. Bon appétit Maura.

- Merci Jane.

- Au fait, de quoi me parlais-tu tout à l'heure ?

- Ces pâtes sont un vrai délice, s'exclama Maura

- Ne me dis pas que tu me parlais des pâtes ? dis-je surprise

- Hein… oh non, je te disais juste que j'avais pris le temps de lire le mémoire de Cassandra. Cassadra y développe l'idée que l'amour triomphe de tous les obstacles même de la mort, bien que dans le mythe Orphée finisse par perdre Eurydice…

- Maura où veux-tu en venir ? à force de travailler avec Maura j'avais fin par comprendre une chose, le cheminement que pouvait suivre les idées de Maura étaient souvent complexes et souvent elle me perdait au bout de quelques secondes.

- J'y viens Jane, un peu de patience. Cassandra a un style d'écriture unique que j'ai déjà lu par le passé, au cours de l'une de nos affaires. J'ai ressorti quelques uns de nos vieux dossiers avant de retrouver ce que je cherchais.

En disant cela elle ajouta le dossier de Cassandra sur la pile des dossiers du FBI.

- Jane, tu sais que je ne fais pas de suppositions, pourtant un je ne sais quoi me dit que ces quatre affaires sont liées. Les suppositions c'est ta spécialité. Regarde ces dossiers avec moi et dit moi si tu trouves un lien.

- Maura Isles aurait un instinct ? dis-je surprise.

- Jane ne te moque pas, je ne suis qu'un simple médecin légiste.

- Ah non Maura, pas un simple médecin légiste, mais simple médecin légiste en chef, dis-je avec le sourire.

- Très drôle lieutenant Rizzoli. Alors, tu veux bien m'aider à rendre mon rapport au FBI ?

- On dine et on s'y met.

- Marché conclu, me répondit Maura en entamant son repas.

C'était une première, Maura Isles suivait son instinct. Non, le Docteur Maura Isles ne suivait jamais son instinct. Maura avait vu quelque chose dans ces dossiers qui les reliait les uns aux autres et elle comptait sur mon aide pour trouver ce lien. J'allais avoir besoin de café. Enfin, avant de me lancer dans cette bataille je profitais d'un agréable diner en compagnie de ma meilleure amie. Le diner terminé j'aidais Maura à débarrasser la table, laissait la maitresse de maison préparer le café pendant que je commençais à lire le premier rapport. Je commençais par le dossier de la jeune femme brulée. Selon le rapport elle s'appelait Jane Duval, sa famille était originaire de Louisiane mais elle avait déménagé à New-York avec l'espoir de percer à Broadway, en dehors du bla bla habituel du médecin légiste, que je laisserais à Maura le soin de me le résumer, je ne voyais rien de particulier. Je regardais à nouveau les photos. La scène de crime était un terrain vague sur lequel le tueur avait installé un poteau auquel la victime avait été attachée.

- Maura, les victimes des dossiers du FBI ont-elles été droguées ? demandais-je en détaillant les photos de la jeune femme décapitée

- Non, aucune

La seconde victime, Marie Steward, était une hôtesse de l'air anglaise en escale à Washington. Son cadavre avait lui aussi été retrouvé dans un terrain vague. L'installation sur lequel avait été attaché le corps était assez étrange. Marie avait été décapité avec une hache que le tueur avait laissé aux côtés de la victime.

- Des marques défensives ? tentais-je en alignant les photos de la première victime avec celles de la seconde

- Non, aucune marque défensive. Le café est presque prêt

- Ton café ou mon café ?

- Les deux.

La troisième victime, dont les photos m'avaient le plus intriguées. On y voyait le corps à moitié nu d'une femme et et celui d'un serpent.

- Maura, de quoi est morte la troisième victime.

- Brulée vive, pourquoi ?

- Quoi ?

- Jane pourquoi places-tu les photos dans le désordre ? demanda Maura derrière moi

Dans ma hâte je n'avais pas fait attention aux dates des dossiers. Résultat, la femme au serpent était la première victime et la troisième victime celle qui avait été brulée. Je réalignais les photos afin qu'elles suivent l'ordre de découverte des victimes.

- Comment a été tuée la première victime ?

- Morsure de serpent.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle a été mordu par le serpent de la photo ?

- Oui il semblerait.

La première victime s'appelait Chloé Paterson, originaire de Californie elle venait d'emménager à Las Vegas, elle avait décroché un boulot de meneuse de revue.

- Trois meurtres, trois états différents. Maura, tu as vu les vêtements qu'elles portent ?

- Oui, tenue égyptienne pour Chloé, tenue anglaise du 16ème siècle pour Marie Steward et selon les analyses une chemise en lin imbibée de soufre pour Jane Duval.

- Elles sortaient toutes d'un bal masquée ?

- Non, pas d'après les rapports d'enquête

- Et la tenue de la seconde victime tu dis que c'est une tenue du 16ème siècle. Elle ne ressemble à rien de ce que l'on voit dans les films. Maura tu dois te tromper.

- Pourtant c'est bien une copie d'une tenue du 16ème siècle.

- Marie Stuart était une hotesse de l'air anglaise arriv…

- Marie Steward, Jane, pas Stuart.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit.

Le visage de Maura se figea.

- Seigneur Jane, c'est impossible, improbable

Maura avait trouvé le lien qu'elle cherchait.

* * *

_Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'aident à faire avancer cette histoire. J'espère que vous prenez autant de plaisir à lire que j'en prends à les écrire._

_Merci à Toi sans qui rien de tout cela ne se serait produit. C'est grâce aux mots que je suis arrivée jusqu'à Toi et grâce à eux je reste toujours à tes côtés._


	3. Chapter 3

Je vis Maura partir en courant vers je ne sais quelle pièce de sa maison et revenir avec un livre plutôt volumineux.

- Maura, tu peux me dire ce que tu crois avoir découvert ?

- Jane faut juste que je vérifie une information, me dit-elle en tournant les pages de son livre.

Ça c'était une première, Maura Isles vérifiait une info avant de se lancer dans ses explications.

- Jane tu es géniale.

- Je sais merci, mais tu peux m'expliquer en quoi je suis géniale.

- Je crois que Cassandra a été victime du même tueur que les victimes sur lesquelles le FBI enquête

- Si c'est le cas je ne vois pas le lien

- Le lien entre ces victimes c'est l'histoire.

- L'histoire ? Quelle histoire ? Pas leur histoire personnelle ?

- Pour ce qui est de leur histoire personnelle je ne sais pas si elles sont liées, mais l'histoire avec un grand H les relie les unes aux autres.

Maura venait de me perdre. Je regardais les photos et je ne voyais rien d'autre que des cadavres déguisés.

- Regarde Jane, me dit-elle en prenant la photo de Marie Steward. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi le tueur avait hésité au point de devoir s'y reprendre à trois fois pour la décapité. En réalité il n'a pas hésité, il a reproduit la mort de la reine d'Ecosse Marie Stuart.

- La reine d'Ecosse ?

- Oui, elle fut condamnée à la décapitation par sa cousine Elisabeth 1er d'Angleterre en 1587. Le bourreau était tellement saoul qu'il dû s'y reprendre à trois fois pour la décapiter.

- Si nous avons là une reproduction de la mort de Marie Stuart qui sont les deux autres victimes ?

- Les trois autres Jane, les trois autres. Cassandra est victime du même tueur.

- Tu veux dire que Cassandra est Cassandre ?

- Oui, Cassandre fut assassinée avec un poignard, par Clytemnestre, l'épouse de son amant.

- Mais Cassandre n'est qu'une légende, un mythe ?

- Pas selon certains historiens.

- La femme au serpent ?

- Cléopatre bien sûr.

- Et Jane Duval ?

- Jeanne D'arc.

- Maura, tu plaisantes là ? Non tu ne plaisantes pas. Merde Maura, on a un tueur en série sur les bras.

- Langage Jane, langage. Et le FBI a un tueur en série pas nous.

- Maura ne me dit pas que tu vas abandonner l'enquête de Cassandra au FBI.

- Jane ils enquêtent sur cette affaire depuis plusieurs semaines. Je devais apporter un regard neuf à l'affaire. Avant d'ouvrir ces dossiers je pensais devoir rendre trois rapports…

- Et au lieu de cela tu leur offres notre affaire et un tueur en série.

- En résumé, oui.

J'alignais de nouveau les photos devant moi.

- Maura, comment choisit-il ses victimes ? Quel est son mode opératoire ? Pourquoi ne se sont-elles pas débattues ?

- Je ne sais pas Jane.

- Selon les rapports médicaux elles n'ont pas été droguées et pourtant elles ne se sont pas débattues. Chloé morte d'une morsure de serpent, Marie décapitée, Jane brulée vive et Cassandra poignardée et pas de marques défensives. Elles sont en tenues d'époque mais ne revenaient pas d'un bal masqué, alors pourquoi ces habits ? L'histoire, comme tu dis, n'est pas le seul lien.

- Jane ? Comment peux-tu dire une telle chose

- Parce que je le sens dans mes tripes comme toi tu as remarqué les vêtements, mais tu étais trop fatiguée pour faire le lien avec l'histoire.

Mug de café et photos sur la table, Maura et moi on a repris un par un les dossiers, mais j'avais beau tourner et retourner les photos, poser inlassablement les mêmes questions à Maura, rien, je ne voyais rien. Je repris le dossier de Cassandra, le dossier le plus complet que nous possédions, je regardais les photos, les différents rapports et indices mais je n'avais rien d'identique dans les autres dossiers. Le lien que je recherchais se trouvait sans doute dans ce que je ne voyais pas, les lieux fréquentés par les victimes, leur passé, pas de photos de leur appartement ou maison. Rien, pas de point de comparaison. Je regardais Maura qui avait fini par s'endormir sur le canapé. Après la nuit blanche qu'elle venait de passer je n'eus pas le courage de la réveiller. Je sortis une couverture pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid et m'installais le plus confortablement possible dans son fauteuil pour dormir un peu.

Une douce odeur de café, œufs et bacon me réveilla. J'ouvris les yeux et regardais Maura en kimono s'affairer dans la cuisine. Cette image, bien que familière vu le temps que nous passions ensemble, me semblait pourtant différente, comme si je la voyais pour la première fois. Je m'étirais pour chasser les restes d'un rêve déplaisant et les dernières traces de sommeil, mais se fut peine perdu. Il me fallait un solide petit déjeuner.

- Bonjour Aurore.

- Bonjour Maura… Tu te sens bien Maura ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Tu m'as appelée Aurore ?

- Oui, petite référence à la Belle au Bois dormant de Disney.

- Oh, désolée de mon inculture, dis-je avec ironie

- On s'est levée du mauvais pied Lieutenant, à moins que ce ne soit le cauchemar que tu faisais avant de te réveiller.

- Non, c'est juste le besoin de café.

- Je vois, il t'attend sur la table juste à côté d'une assiette d'œufs-bacon.

- Maura, tu es mon prince charmant

- Princesse Charmante je préfère.

Avec un sourire complice je m'installais à table pour attaquer le petit déjeuner que Maura avait préparé. Elle vint s'installer en face de moi une tasse à la main.

- Tu ne manges pas ? lui demandais-je

- Pas très faim. Parle-moi de ton cauchemar.

- Pas envie… pourquoi il t'intéresse ?

- Parce que tu marmonnais et entre autre mot tu as dit mon nom.

- Ce n'est rien Maura, mon esprit à mélanger les infos de la soirée et j'ai fini par rêver que l'on t'offrait en sacrifice en échange de l'arrestation du tueur.

- Deviendrais-tu la Pythie de Delphes ?

- La quoi ?

- La pythie de Delphes

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Pas quoi mais qui. Il s'agit d'une femme qui rendait des oracles une fois par an dans la Grèce antique. Ce qui me fait penser, tu sais le mémoire de Cassandra…

- Oui tu as commencé à la lire , l'intéromppis-je

- Oui et le style de Cassandra me rappelait un autre article que j'avais déjà lu. Après quelques recherches je l'ai retrouvé. Cet article m'a mené à un autre et encore un autre. Il se trouve que Cassandra a écrit quelques articles sous un nom de plume.

- Et cela peut avoir un lien avec notre affaire.

- Je ne sais pas, mais…

- Mais ?

- Les différents articles que j'ai trouvé traite presque du même thème.

- Maura je dois attendre Noël pour que tu m'expliques.

- Jane, tu penses que Dean accepterait que l'on fasse équipe avec lui dans son enquête ?

- Maura ne change pas de sujet

- Je ne change pas de sujet, mais…

- Mais ?

Maura garda le silence pendant de longues minutes. Je pouvais presque entendre les rouages de son esprit.

- Maura tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

- Tu avais raison, l'histoire n'est pas le seul lien entre ces femmes.

- Tu as trouvé autre chose ?

- Je crois, dit elle en me tendant une feuille.

Maura avais imprimé un mail qu'elle avait reçu le matin même vers 7h du matin.

- Bon sang Maura, mais comment… la question refusait de sortir.

- J'ai reçu ça pendant que je faisais mes recherches sur le mémoire de Cassandra.

- Tu penses qu'il s'agit de notre tueur ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais avoue qu'il y a de quoi être perplexe.

- Maura…

A la lecture de ce mail je sentais la panique monter. Seigneur, Maura avait sans doute été repérée par le tueur, Mais comment ?

- Maura habille-toi, on fonce voir Dean.

- Jane !

- Non pas de Jane qui tienne. J'appelle Frost et Korsak pour leur dire de nous rejoindre au bureau du FBI. Et j'appelle Frankie pour qu'il vienne ici, j'aurais besoin de lui.

Pendant que Maura se préparait Frankie arriva. Je lui fit un rapide résumé de la situation. Maura prête on partit direct voir Dean. Je prévenais Cavanaugh que l'on aurait du retard ce matin sans lui laisser le temps de me poser des questions. Le plus dur restait à faire, convaincre Dean qu'avec Korsak, Frost, Frankie et Maura il avait un atout de poids pour attraper le tueur en série qu'on venait lui offrir.

* * *

_Merci encore de vos reviews. Chapitre un peu plus long que les précédents mais qui, je l'espère, vous apportera autant de réponses que de nouvelles questions._


	4. Chapter 4

Maudit FBI, maudit Dean. Cela faisait des heures que je me battais pour que l'on me laisse voir Maura. Saleté d'enquête, saleté de tueur en série. Pourquoi m'étais-je entêtée ? Pour Maura bien sur, à cause de ce maudit mail, parce que mon entêtement à ne pas laisser cette enquête au FBI avait fini par mettre ma meilleure amie en danger. Un banal meurtre qui était devenu une affaire de meurtre en série. Et le tueur avait fini par trouver que Maura était la seule personne digne d'intérêt au milieu des dizaines de personnes qui enquêtaient. Quand Dean à refuser notre proposition d'aide j'aurais dû laisser tomber. Nous avions débarqué dans le bureau de Dean comme des tornades Maura et moi, avec ses dossiers, celui de Cassandra, le mail et nos conclusions. On avait discuté pendant de longues minutes et ce crétin nous avait gentiment mis à la porte avec des remerciements polis. Et dire que j'avais envisagé partager ma vie avec cet abruti… langage Jane, langage… Maura sort de ma tête. Malgré un nouveau cadavre il nous laissait sur la touche. Sérieusement, je devrais revoir mes goûts en matière d'homme. Il faudra que j'en parle avec Maura, enfin si elle sortait indemne de cette histoire. La colère me fait perdre le fil de mes pensées. Je dois rester concentrée pour Maura. Si seulement ce triple idiot avait pris le temps de nous écouter et surtout avait été attentif au mail que Maura avait reçu.

« Chère Maura,

Me permettez-vous cette familiarité alors même que nous ne nous connaissons pas ? J'adore votre prénom, je le préfère à Dr Isles. Que de beauté, tant dans votre prénom que dans le port altier de votre personne. Lorsque je vous ai vu prendre soin de ma Cassandre j'ai compris que vous pouviez voir la beauté qui émane des femmes. Me feriez-vous le plaisir de partager avec moi la beauté que vous y voyez ? Accepteriez-vous que nous en discutions ? J'ai hâte de pouvoir vous rencontrez. Qu'avez-vous pensé du mémoire de ma Cassandre ? l'amour ne connait aucun obstacle. J'ai pu constater que vous vous êtes intéressée à certains de ses articles, ne sont-ils pas magnifiquement écrits ? Si vous me le permettez je vous ferais partager des articles, écrit par d'autres femmes, mais tout aussi intéressant que les textes de Ma Cassandra. Je partagerais avec vous les poèmes de Ma Reine Marie, les déclarations enflammées de Ma Jeanne, ainsi que les lettres de Ma chère Cléopatre et j'espère que les nouvelle écrite par ma Bridget vous ravirons. Au plaisir de vous revoir Maura, Ma chère Maura. »

Telle était la teneur du mail. De quoi laisser perplexe. Pas de menace, presque une déclaration d'amour.

Trois semaines auparavant Dean avait repris l'affaire Cassandra en main, nous laissant Maura, Frost, Korsak, Frankie et moi sur la touche. Crétin… Puis on nous appelé sur un nouveau crime. Arrivée sur les lieux avec Maura on a vite compris que ce n'étais pas un meurtre banal. La victime, Bridget Robertson, était habillée avec une robe noire typique du 17ème siècle, l'époque coloniale américaine. Je regardais Maura dont le visage était devenu blanc.

- Salem ? demandais-je

- Je crois, oui, murmura Maura

- Korsak, appelle le FBI. Dean à un nouveau meurtre.

Je pris Maura par le bras pour la faire sortir de là.

- Jane ?

- Dean a été très clair, il ne veut pas de nous sur cette affaire.

- Jane, répéta Maura.

- Non je ne te laisse pas ici.

- Ça va aller Jane.

Maura retourna près du cadavre. Elle le fit décrocher pour l'examiner. Malgré la peur que je pouvais lire sur son visage elle restait très professionnel. Elle trouva une enveloppe à son nom accroché à la robe de la victime. Dean débarqua avec son équipe et nous fit immédiatement sortir sans aucune explication. Crétin. Bref, je me répète. On est retourné au poste sans un mot. Je suivis Maura jusqu'à son bureau.

- Ça va Maura ? Je m'inquiétais pour elle depuis ce premier mail, et bien plus encore maintenant avec ce meurtre et cette enveloppe.

- Ça va Jane, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Comment peux-tu me dire de ne pas m'inquiéter. Il ya un tueur en série en liberté qui t'envoie des mots doux, tu as raison aucun motif d'inquiétude dans tout ça.

- Jane ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, soupira Maura.

Je regardais Maura, elle avait l'air si épuisée. Je m'approchais doucement d'elle et la pris dans mes bras.

- Je te demande pardon Maura, mais je sais pas ce que je deviendrais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. Tu n'es pas flic comme moi, tu ne devrais pas être exposée aux dangers comme c'est le cas aujourd'hui et ça me rend dingue que quelque puisse t'atteindre ainsi.

- Jane, si tu n'étais pas ma meilleure amie je pourrais croire que tu me fais une déclaration d'amour, dit Maura en resserrant son étreinte autour de ma taille.

- S'en est une, dis-je, l'amitié c'est aussi de l'amour Maura. Et puis, toute ma famille t'a adoptée donc tu es aussi un peu ma sœur, dis-je en retenant les larmes que j'avais au bord des yeux.

Malgré le mail Dean avait estimé que Maura ne courait aucun danger, ce que semblait confirmer l'absence de nouveaux messages. J'avais demandé à Frost de pirater la boite mail de Maura pour m'en assurer. Je me demandais si le FBI nous ferait signe, vu que le tueur avait envoyé un message à Maura, mais même pas un coup de fil. Et trois semaines après leur avoir refilé l'affaire Maura s'était fait agresser sur le trajet entre la morgue et son domicile. Et maintenant je tournais comme un lion en cage dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, maudissant Dean, maudissant le FBI et maudissant mon incapacité à protéger Maura. Frost et Korsak avait tenté de me calmer sans résultat. Enfin Dean daigna se montrer et ce fut plus fort que moi, je lui collais mon poing sur la figure.

- J'espère pour toi qu'elle n'a aucune blessure, hurlais-je tandis que Frankie et Frost me ceinturaient pour que je ne fasse pas une idiotie

- Jane calme-toi, c'était la voix de Maura qui était juste derrière Dean.

- Maura, je me précipitais vers elle.

Je la regardais un instant avant de la prendre dans mes bras.

- Ce soir tu dors chez moi, d'accord.

- Jane je vais bien, grâce à l'agent Thomas, me dit Maura. Je peux rentrer chez moi.

- Non tu ne rentres pas chez toi avec ce dingue dehors, tu viens chez moi. Je ne te laisse plus seule.

- Jane

- Maura, fais le pour moi, s'il te plait.

Pendant tout cet échange j'avais gardé Maura dans mes bras.

- Jane, c'est l'agent Thomas qui va veiller à la sécurité de Maura.

- Toi je te retiens avec tes « Maura ne risque rien ». Tu as de la chance Dean que je ne te tue pas sur place, alors toi et tes agents aller vous faire f...

- Langage Jane, langage, me dit Maura en posant un doigt sur ma bouche.

- Lieutenant Rizzoli, je me présente agent Caitlin Thomas.

En guise de garde du corps Dean n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'envoyer le clone de l'actrice qui joue Ziva David. Génial manquait plus que ça. J'allais finir par tuer quelqu'un.

- Agent Thomas, merci d'avoir sauvé mon amie, mais ce soir je m'occupe de sa sécurité.

Je pris Maura par la main et l'entrainait à ma suite. Maura ne résista pas, ce qui aurait dû me surprendre. Une fois dans la voiture je pris la main de Maura et la serrait avec force, juste pour m'assurer que ce n'était pas un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar, mon cauchemar. Dean offrait Maura en sacrifice au tueur en la mettant ainsi en danger. Maura serra ma main à son tour.

- Je vais bien Jane, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

- Oui pour le moment tu vas bien, mais sans l'agent Thomas et Frankie, je n'ose imaginer ce que ce type aurait pu te faire.

- Ni pense pas Jane, répondit Maura en posant sa main sur ma joue pour que je la regarde. Je suis là Jane, à tes côtés. Rentrons, tu veux bien.

- Oui, je demanderais à maman d'aller te chercher tes affaires et après je l'enverrais vivre chez Tommy ou Frankie le temps que l'on attrape ce tueur.

Je ramenais Maura chez moi en tentant d'oublier la confusion de sentiments qui m'avait envahit depuis son agression. J'aurais dû prendre le temps de comprendre ce que je ressentais, alors peut-être que je ne serais pas assise dans ma voiture ce soir à regarder la fenêtre derrière laquelle se trouvait Maura.

* * *

_Vive les jours fériés. J'ai eu du temps pour avancer. Merci pour vos encouragements. Ma Sekhmet, j'espère que cette histoire te plaît._


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain de l'agression de Maura, le FBI débarquait au poste pour nous faire un topo sur l'affaire. Dean acceptait de nous faire participer à l'enquête. Le pauvre n'avait pas eu le choix. Entre le 5ème corps, le petit mot adressé à Maura il avait demandé l'aide de notre médecin légiste vedette. Elle avait accepté mais avec quelques conditions, et l'une d'entre elle était que l'on soit, enfin, appelé à participer à l'enquête. Toute l'équipe était sur le pied de guerre, avec Korsak, Frankie, Frost et moi en tête. Plus question que ce tueur, si malin soit-il, s'approche à nouveau de Maura. En apprit qu'en trois semaines le FBI n'avait pas avancé d'un iota dans l'enquête. A part les infos que Maura et moi leur avions donné trois semaines auparavant, ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Ce qui n'était pas notre cas. Bien qu'interdit d'enquête nous avions continué à fouiller la vie de Cassandra et ce pour deux raisons :

La première, le mail qu'avait reçu Maura. Suite au refus de Dean de prendre ce mail au sérieux nous avions décidé de tenter de remonter jusqu'à l'adresse IP de l'expéditeur. Peine perdue, notre mystérieux correspondant avait envoyé son message d'un cybercafé d'où toutes caméras de surveillance était en panne. Premier coup d'épée dans l'eau. Dans son message le correspondant de Maura disait vouloir lui parler, apprendre à mieux la connaitre, ce qui laissait supposer qu'un second mail allait suivre. Encore raté puisque qu'il nous avait livré le second courrier avec un cadavre. Cette fois le tueur s'était inspiré des sorcières de Salem, la pendaison de Bridget Bishop.

Et la seconde, parce que j'ai du mal à laisser une affaire non résolue, d'autant plus quand on s'attaque aux gens de ma famille, et Maura faisait partie de ma famille.

J'écoutais d'une oreille distraite les explications de Dean et de son équipe. Pas besoin de son briefing pour que je me fasse une idée de la personnalité du tueur. Tout ce dont j'avais besoin c'était de lire les dossiers des autres victimes, de l'intelligence de Maura, de l'expérience de Korsak, des connaissances informatiques de Frost, de Frankie sur le terrain et de mes tripes. Le FBI nous avait déjà fait perdre, ou presque, trois semaines d'enquête.

- Voilà tous les éléments que nous avons pu réunir depuis le début de l'enquête, finit enfin Dean.

- Non ce n'est pas tout, dis-je.

Je vis toutes les têtes se tourner vers moi comme un seul homme.

- Quand Maura et moi on est venue avec nos conclusions vous avez négligé le mail envoyé par le tueur. Pour le FBI ce message était juste un jeu, Maura ne courait aucun danger. Nous on a creusé de ce côté. Au départ cela n'a rien donné. On attendait un nouveau message de la part du tueur, message que vous avez gardé pour vous car il était épinglé sur le corps de Bridget Robertson et dont vous n'avez pas parlé dans votre petit résumé. Comme pour le mail vous l'avez mis de côté avec la mention « sans importance » ?

- Jane, intervint avec fermeté Korsak

Je le regardais instant et au moment où j'ouvrais la bouche pour lui répondre je sentis une main se glisser dans la mienne. Je serrais les dents avec rage et cette main avec douceur, fermais les yeux et inspirait profondément.

- Tout va bien Jane, murmura Maura en resserrant l'étreinte de sa main. Je vais bien.

- Merci Maura, murmurais-je. Korsak, s'il te plaît tu veux bien poursuivre

- D'accord. Alors, comme vous l'a dit le Lieutenant Rizzoli nous avons creuser du côté du mail. Au départ on a rien trouvé, pas d'adresse IP exploitable, mail envoyé d'un lieu public. Bref, pas le début d'un indice, ou presque. L'indice était le message lui-même. On l'a compris avec la découverte du corps de Bridget et le message épinglé sur ses vêtements. Vous avez étudié le message ?

Je vis Dean baisser les yeux.

- Dean, bon sang. Où est ce message ? je ne m'entendais pas hurler mais je sentis Maura serrer ma main.

- Jane calme-toi, s'il te plaît. Malgré sa peur la voix de Maura semblait calme.

- Je me calmerais quand ces idiots nous aurons donné le message. On va reprendre cet enquête en main et on va arrêter ce gars avant qu'il ne pose de nouveau une main sur Maura.

- Vous avez entendu la dame, au boulot les gars, rajouta Korsak

- Korsak, Frost, Frankie reprenez les dossiers des trois premières victimes.

- On s'y met tout de suite Jane et on cherche quoi ? demanda Korsak

- Leurs écrits, tout ce que ces filles ont pu publier au collège, au lycée ou plus tard, leur ordonnais-je. Dean je veux qu'un de tes gars apporte l'enveloppe trouvé sur le corps de bridget et son contenu à nos scientifiques.

- Jane, et toi ? demanda Dean

- Moi je veille sur Maura maintenant que tu l'as mise dans la ligne de mire de ce tueur, répondis-je en entrainant Maura jusqu'aux ascenseurs.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur Maura voulu retirer sa main de la mienne, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à la lâcher. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais besoin d'en sentir la force et la chaleur de la main de Maura.

- Et maintenant ? me demanda Maura.

- Maintenant on fait ce que l'on sait faire de mieux, on enquête, on trouve ce type et on l'arrête. Et pour commencer on va reprendre cette enquête depuis le début. Tu vas revoir les résultats des différentes autopsies et ton équipe va reprendre les résultats trouvés par les labo du FBI.

En arrivant au bureau de Maura je vis l'agent Thomas, légèrement essoufflée, qui semblait nous attendre.

- Lieutenant Rizzoli, Dr Isles voici l'enveloppe que nous avons trouvé sur le corps de Melle Robertson, et son contenu, nous dit-elle en nous tendant 3 sachets

- Merci Agent Thomas, dit Maura avec son habituel savoir vivre.

- Si je peux vous aider n'hésiter pas, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. Lieutenant Rizzoli je comprend votre colère, je pense qu'à votre place j'aurais la même réaction.

- Je vous demande pardon Agent Thomas ? demandais-je interloquée

- Et bien oui, si ma petite amie était menacée comme l'est le Dr Isles, je serais moi aussi prête à…

- Vous vous trompez Agent Thomas, Jane et moi ne sommes pas en couple. Jane est ma meilleure amie.

- Oui nous sommes juste amies, dis-je un peu blessée par la réponse de Maura

Mais pourquoi la réponse de Maura me faisait aussi mal.

- Désolée, dis l'agent Thomas, j'ai mal interprété les signes. J'avais cru…

- C'est bon agent Thomas, dis-je alors que la tournure que prenait cette discussion me mettait mal à l'aise. Si vous voulez bien nous excuser nous avons des analyses à faire et de quoi nous occupé avec les preuves que vous nous avez apportées.

- Oui, à ce propos, nous n'avons trouvé aucunes empreintes ou traces ADN.

- Et le texte ? Demanda Maura

- Une lettre qui vous est adressée et un poème dont on n'a pas retrouvé le nom de l'auteur.

- Merci de votre aide Agent Thomas.

- Lieutenant Rizzoli, je sais que nous sommes partie du mauvais pied mais j'aimerais collaborer avec vous, et si vous êtes d'accord j'aimerais vous aider vous et votre équipe à protéger le Dr Isles.

- C'est Dean qui vous a demandé de tenter de m'amadouer ? demandais-je suspicieuse.

- Je n'ai pas informé l'Agent Dean de ma démarche.

- Je vais réfléchir à votre proposition Agent Thomas.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'appréciais pas trop l'Agent Thomas et encoree moins la façon dont elle regardait Maura, mais j'avais une enquête à mener et surtout je devais mettre Maura à l'abri d'un fou furieux. Et je savais par expérience ce que l'on peut ressentir quand un cinglé vous traque. Non, je ne laisserais pas Maura vivre dans une telle angoisse, jamais.

- Jane, tu viens, on a une lettre et un poème à lire.

- J'arrive.

Oui, on allait mettre cette ord… Langage Jane, Langage… Oui Maura. Je souriais en suivant le Dr Isles.

2


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6

« Ma chère Maura,

Voilà déjà deux semaines que je n'ai pu vous écrire. Me pardonnerez-vous, mais le temps passe si vite lin de vous. J'ai profité de ce temps pour mettre quelques-unes de mes affaires en ordres. Comme vous j'ai un métier qui me prend beaucoup de temps mais dans une tout autre branche. Mais ceci est une autre histoire dont nous parlerons autour d'un diner. J'ai combien vous aviez pris soin de ma Cassandre, elle était belle avant que avant que vos mains expertes ne prennent soin d'elle, aujourd'hui elle est magnifique. Je ne sais comment vous remercier. J'ai lu certains de vos articles, je les ai trouvé intéressants quoiqu'un peu trop technique. Si vous me permettez une petite suggestion, rendez les plus accessibles aux néophytes tels que le Lieutenant Rizzoli. D'ailleurs, vous croyez qu'elle sait la définition de néophyte ? Ce pauvre Lieutenant si… quel terme pourrez le mieux la définir… Toutes mes excuses Maura, je juge votre amie, quelle manque de délicatesse de ma part alors que nous nous connaissons à peine toutes les trois. Je dois vous laisser Maura, d'autres affaires nécessite toute mon attention.

Prenez soin de vous Maura, j'espère que le petit poème vous plaira.

A très vite Ma chère Maura. »

- Tu vois Maura n'est pas une cible, tenta de me rassurer Dean

- Oh la ferme toi, dis-je excédée par son air « j'avais raison »

- Langage Jane, langage

- Moi une néophyte, je t'en ficherais du néophyte, dis-je frustrée. Dean, tu veux être un chou, je veux ton meilleur profileur sur cette affaire.

- Elle est déjà sur l'affaire, c'est l'Agent Thomas.

Super, la doublure de Ziva, manquait plus que ça, la journée s'annonçait vraiment pourrie. Enfin, on avait repris l'affaire en main c'était toujours ça de gagné.

- Vous en pensez quoi Agent Thomas ? lui demandais-je

- Je suis d'accord avec l'Agent Dean, Maura n'est pas en danger, du moins pas pour le moment. Notre tueur semble la juger comme étant la seule personne qui soit à même de comprendre ses actes. En revanche vous Lieutenant Rizzoli…

- Comment ça « Maura n'est pas en danger pour le moment » Agent Thomas ? demandais-je en serrant les poings. Elle l'avait appelée Maura, non mais c'est quoi cette familiarité. Attend que je t'attrape entre quatre yeux Agent Thomas.

- Tant que le Dr Isles semble digne d'intérêt pour le tueur, tant qu'il la considère comme son égal elle ne craint rien.

- Le tueur voit Maura comme son égal et moi comme une néophyte, comme quelqu'un que l'on doit éduquer ?

- Pour le peu que nous savons sur lui, oui c'est ce que je peux en déduire.

- Dites-moi Agent Thomas, on vous apprend quoi en école de profilage ?

Je n'aimais décidément pas cet Agent Thomas, mais si elle avait raison… le meilleur moyen de savoir si Maura correspondait au profil des victimes était d'en établir le profil et voir si Maura entrait dans cette catégorie.

- Agent Thomas vous pourriez établir un portrait des différentes victimes ? demandais-je

- Oui bien sur.

- Alors ne perdez plus de temps et foncez, lui ordonnais-je

Elle sortit aussitôt du bureau de Maura.

- Dean, rend-toi service, sort d'ici.

- Jane…

- Dehors, on a une enquête sur le feu, répliquais-je avec colère

Je regardais Maura n'osant pas lui demander comment elle allait. Elle était concentrée sur le poème. Je l'observais un instant, juste pour me rassurer que tout allait bien au milieu de cette folie. Je mettais de côté mes propres émotions, enfin je le tentais. Voir Maura saine et sauve, sentir la douceur de sa main dans la mienne étaient les seules choses à même de m'apaiser depuis quelques heures, depuis son agression.

- Jane, tu as lu ce poème ? me demanda-t-elle alors que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

- Non, tu sais moi et la poésie… Tu reconnais l'auteur ?

- Non mais tu ne trouves pas ça étrange, le tueur m'envoie un message tiré d'une imprimante alors que le poème est écrit à la main. Je n'en suis pas sûre mais il me semble que c'est une écriture de femme.

- Tu crois que ce serait l'un des poèmes de Marie Steward ?

- Possible, me dit-elle. Mais il me faudrait un échantillon de son écriture pour le vérifier.

Il nous fallu deux jours pour trouver une lettre écrite par l'hôtesse de l'air et presque une semaine pour reprendre l'enquête que le FBI avait mené sur les trois premiers meurtres. C'est ainsi que l'on découvrit que Maria Steward avait vécu quelques années aux Etats-Unis et avait fait partie du club de littérature de son lycée. C'était aussi l'un des liens entre toutes les victimes, elles avaient toutes appartenues à un moment ou un autre de leur scolarité à un club littéraire. Je commençais à respirer, Maura était un scientifique, elle ne s'était sans doute pas inscrite dans ce genre de club, mais je lui poserais quand même la question, juste pour être sûre.

Vu les derniers éléments que nous avions réunis j'avais finalement demandé à l'Agent Thomas de faire partie des personnes chargées de veiller à la sécurité de Maura. Au fil des jours elles étaient devenu complices et je ne sais pas pourquoi cela m'énervait. Elles semblaient sur la même longueur d'ondes. Je fis faire quelques recherches sur cette brunette, histoire quand même de savoir à qui je confiais la vie de Maura. Miss Thomas était diplômée en droit et psychologie. Elle venait d'une famille de la même classe sociale que Maura, un mini Maura mais avec moins de connaissances. Alors que je me rendais au bureau de Maura pour récupérer les résultats de la comparaison entre l'écriture du poème etl'échantillon de l'écriture de Marie je trouvais l'Agent Thomas en compagnie de ma meilleure, Maura lui parlait. Je m'approchais.

- Mon aimée, me voilà loin de toi, de tes bras,

Moi qui m'étais réfugiée dans les bras de Gaïa

Tes baisers ont réchauffés mon cœur blessé.

Toutes ces nuits bercées par tes caresses…

Maura lisait le poème que lui avait laissé le tueur. L'Agent Thomas l'écoutais les yeux fermés et moi je l'écoutais les larmes aux yeux. Aucun mots d'amour ne m'avaient autant émus que ceux dit par Maura. J'avais le souffle coupé et mon cœur battait si vite… Je connaissais ces symptômes mais je devais me concentré sur l'affaire en cours.

- Ce poème est vraiment beau, mais quand tu le lis, Maura, ce poème est magnifique. Il est comme… vivant entre tes lèvres.

- Merci Agent Thomas.

- Appelez-moi, Caitlin ou Kate.

- Maura tu as… Agent Thomas je ne savais pas que vous étiez là, dis-je faussement surprise.

- Bonjour Lieutenant Rizzoli, me répondit cette dernière

- Maura, excuse-moi de te déranger, mais tu as les résultats des analyses ? Le poème c'est l'un des poèmes de Marie ?

- Il y a des similitudes entre les deux écritures mais on attend les résultats définitifs, répliqua Maura

- Dr Isles on se retrouve ce soir.

- A ce soir… Caitlin.

L'Agent Thomas sortit en m'adressant un étrange sourire.

- Vous en êtes à vous appeler par vos prénoms ?

- Jane, tu ne vas pas te montrer jalouse, tu es ma meilleure amie.

- Moi, jalouse ? Et pourquoi je serais jalouse, tu l'as dit je ne suis que ta meilleure amie. Et l'Agent Caitlin, elle est quoi ?

- L'un des agents chargé de me protéger quand tu enquêtes ou prend un repos mérité comme ce soir. Tu as l'air épuisée par cette enquête.

- Ça va Maura, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Oui j'étais fatiguée, mais pas uniquement par l'enquête. Depuis que j'avais revue Dean tout se bousculais dans ma tête et l'agression dont Maura avait été victime… et je ne pouvais en parler à personne, même pas à ma meilleure amie. Et si mon instinct ne me trompait pas, et il me trompait rarement, les intentions de l'Agent Thomas n'étaient louables, à moins que ce ne soit pas mon instinct qui parlait.


	7. Chapter 7

J'étais assise dans mon salon une bouteille de bière à la main. Je regardais la montre, 4h16 du matin. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir tout ça à cause d'un rêve. Ce n'était pas la première fois, parfois même j'appelais Maura ou même je me rendais chez elle. Mais pas ce soir… ou presque. Avant de sortir du poste je passais prendre un café préparé par ma mère.

- Bonsoir Mam

- Bonsoir Jane.

Au ton de sa voix je sus que ma mère, bien qu'heureuse de me voir, m'en voulait de n'être pas passé la voir. J'avais été tellement occupée par l'enquête et la sécurité de Maura que je n'avais pas pris le temps de prendre des nouvelles de ma mère que j'avais envoyé vivre chez Frankie.

- Comment tu vas Mam ?

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

- Mam, m'exclamais-je blessée

- Quoi, tu m'appelles en pleine nuit, tu me demandes de prendre des affaires pour Maura, de le déposer chez toi puis de partir vivre chez Frankie et même pas un appel.

- Mam, je suis désolée, mais il s'est attaqué à Maura et il aurait s'en prendre à toi parce que tu vis dans la maison d'amie de Maura. Tu peux comprendre que quand on s'attaque à ma famille je mets les bouchées doubles pour la protéger, dis-je presque avec rage

Et c'est là que ma mère me pris dans ses bras. Elle sait pourtant que je n'aimais pas qu'elle fasse cela, mais qu'importe là j'avais besoin du réconfort de ma famille.

- Merci Mam. Dis, il te reste un peu de café.

- Mais oui. Je t'apporte une tasse tout de suite.

- Merci Mam. Comment ça se passe avec Frankie ?

- Oh, tu connais ton frère, me répondit ma mère évasive.

- Oui mam et je te connais toi aussi.

- Allez bois ton café. J'ai vu Maura partir avec cette Agent Thomas, elles ont l'air de bien s'entendre.

- Oui, elles s'entendent très bien.

Je n'avais aucune envie d'aborder le sujet sur les relations entre l'Agant Thomas et Maura.

- Tu as prévu quelque chose pour ce soir Jane.

- Juste me reposer pourquoi ?

- Tu pourrais venir dîner avec Frankie et moi, me proposa ma mère.

- J'avoue que ta proposition est tentante mam, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de passer une soirée tranquille.

- Et une soirée en famille ce n'est pas passer une soirée tranquille peut-être ?

- Mam, s'il te plaît n'insiste pas.

Sur ces mots je me suis lever sans toucher à mon café et sur un rapide salut je suis sortie de la cafétéria du poste et du poste. Je suis montée dans ma voiture, je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sentais perdue. J'ai alors pensé à Casey, je n'avais pas pensé à lui depuis des jours. Depuis quand l'absence de Casey n'était plus un vide dans mon cœur ? Depuis quand l'idée de perdre ma meilleure amie était devenue plus douloureuse que celle de perdre Casey ? Habituellement j'allais voir Maura pour parler avec elle et essayer de mettre un peu d'ordre dans mes idées. Je devais résoudre cette enquête et après tout irait mieux. Je me suis installée au volant de ma voiture plus ou moins attentive à la route ou bien plus ou moins perdue dans mes pensées. Je me suis arrêtée mais je n'étais pas devant mon immeuble, j'étais devant chez Maura. Sans réfléchir je m'étais rendu directement là où mes pas me menait toujours quand j'avais besoin de parler d'une enquête : chez Maura. Alors que j'allais sonner j'entendis le rire de Maura à travers la porte. L'entendre rire alors que je savais qu'elle était avec l'Agent Thomas me fit voir rouge. Alors que je levais la main pour sonner et mettre un terme à ce rire en sonnant j'arrêtais mon geste. De quel droit devais-je priver Maura de quelques instants de paix au milieu de cette enquête qui mettait sa vie en danger. Je n'avais aucun droit de priver Maura de quelques heures de paix pour lui permettre d'oublier ce tueur.

J'ai fait demi tour et je suis rentrée chez moi. Comme ce soir je suis restée assise dans ma voiture devant sa maison laissant tourner les questions que mes émotions faisaient naître dans mon cœur tourner encore et encore dans ma tête. Je repoussais aussi loin que possible les sentiments qui brouillaient mon esprit. Je ne devais pas laisser ma peur me contrôler. J'ai regardé une dernière fois la fenêtre éclairé de son salon avant de démarrer pour rentrer chez moi et je me suis allongée dans mon lit. J'étais si fatiguée que le sommeil ne tarda pas. Je fus réveillée par un bruit, en ouvrant les yeux je réalisais que je n'étais plus dans ma chambre, je ne connaissais pas le lieu où je me trouvais. Je regardais autour de moi afin de trouver un quelconque objet qui pourrait me servir d'arme. Rien, la pièce semblait vide. J'entendis de nouveau un bruit étouffé. Je me suis levée en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Une fois debout et habituée à la faible luminosité qui m'entourait je regardais autour de moi à nouveau afin de trouver une issue pour sortir de là et trouver l'origine du bruit qui m'avait éveillée. Je vis un fin trait de lumière sur le sol et je me suis dirigé vers lui. A tâtons je trouvais une poignée que j'actionnais. La porte s'entrouvrit sans bruit. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil et ne vis personne. Je sortis de la pièce et commençais à observer l'endroit où je me trouvais. Il s'agissait d'un couloir. Je vis trois autres portes et entendit de nouveau un bruit. Cela venait de l'une des autres pièces, mais laquelle ? Il me fallait une arme, n'importe quoi pour me protéger. Je ne trouvais rien. Je continuais d'avancer et tentais de localiser de quelle pièce pouvait venir le bruit. Je m'approchais de la première porte pour écouter quand j'entendis comme un coup sourd qui venait d'une des autres portes. Je me rapprochais de la porte d'où semblait venir le son. Je saisis la poignée et la tournais doucement. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil et vis trois personnes. Deux d'entre elles me tournaient le dos et je ne voyais que les pieds de la troisième personne qui était assise sur une chaise. Puis tout s'accéléra brutalement, je reconnus Maura attachée à une chaise, les deux autres portaient des masques. Sans réfléchir je me suis jetée contre les deux gars armés qui semblaient la garder. Entre les coups que l'on s'échangeaient et les cris de Maura j'entendis un premier coup de feu, je sentis comme une brulure au niveau du bras avant de comprendre que je venais d'être blessée par une balle, pourtant je n'arrêtais pas d'asséner des coups, je devais sortir Maura de là. Mais où était donc l'Agent Thomas ? Dès que je lui mettrais la main dessus je vais lui faire payer ce qui se passe maintenant. Je réussi à assommer l'un de mes agresseurs avant qu'un coup de poing ne m'atteigne en plein visage, m'assomant à moitié. Je tombais à genoux. J'avais la vision trouble mais j'eus le temps de voir le type armer son arme et la diriger vers Maura avant de faire feu. Je hurlais de rage et de douleur pour me rendre compte que j'étais assise sur mon lit en nage. Un cauchemar, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un cauchemar. Il était plus de 3h du matin, trop tôt pour appeler Maura ou même me rendre chez elle voir si elle allait bien.

J'avais fini par m'installer sur mon canapé avec une bière. Et j'étais toujours assise dans le salon quand on sonna à la porte. Qui cela pouvait bien être à une heure aussi matinale. J'ouvris la porte pour trouver Maura essoufflée et en pyjama qui se jeta brutalement sur moi.

- Un cauchemar, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, tu es vivante, tu vas bien.

- Maura, dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

Je ne comprenais rien à ce qui se passait et je ne cherchais pas à comprendre, Maura était dans mes bras saine et sauve voilà la seule chose qui avait un sens en cet instant. Pas l'enquête, pas mes problèmes, non la seule chose qui avait un sens c'était que j'étais à ma place, en cet instant, dans les bras de Maura.

- Je suis désolée, je reconnus l'insupportable voix de l'Agent Thomas, bon d'accord pas insuportable juste pour moi, mais en cet instant toute mon attention était concentrée sur Maura.

- Maura, je vais bien, dis-je un peu perdue mais heureuse.

- Laisse-moi t'examiner, juste pour être sûre.

- D'accord mais avant rentre, s'il te plait, les voisins pourraient nous voir, lui dis-je avec un sourire.

- Oh oui, tu as raison, dit-elle en fermant presque la porte au visage de l'Agent Thomas.

- Maura, ton garde du corps, dis-je en me retenant de rire.

- Elle reste dehors tant que je ne t'ai pas examinée, c'est clair, dit-elle mon visage entre ses mains en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais, maintenant tu me laisses t'examiner, plus vite tu me laisseras faire plus vite mon garde du corps, comme tu la nommes, rentrera.

- Maura je vais bien, pourquoi vouloir m'examiner ?

- J'ai rêver que quelqu'un avait tenté de te tuer, que tu avais été blessée par balle.

- Maura, je vais bien, pas de blessure, regarde, dis-je en l'empêchant de me retirer autre chose que mon t-shirt.

Elle s'immobilisa soudain pour me regarder sous toutes les coutures. Elle prit mes mains pour les regarder.

- Pas de marques de lutte, ce n'était qu'un rêve.

- On laisse rentrer l'Agent Thomas et tu me racontes ce rêve qui semble t'avoir bouleversée.

Maura vint se blottir dans mes bras avant de me répondre.

- Tu veux bien me garder dans tes bras, juste un instant, murmura-t-elle.

Je la pris dans mes bras pour la garder contre moi. Combien de temps sommes-nous restées ainsi, je ne saurais le dire mais le temps n'avait aucune importance, en tout cas le temps n'avait plus d'importance pour moi. Les derniers souvenirs de mon cauchemar s'estompais dans mon esprit. Maura était saine et sauve dans mes bras.

- Jane, si je reste avec toi, pas besoin de l'Agent Thomas pour me protéger ?

- Maura, tu oublies que je ne suis pas en service, et puis vu l'heure que ferais l'Agent Thomas ?

- Elle pourrait retourner chez moi prendre des affaires et ne revenir que vers 8h ? me répondit Maura en prenant un air angélique.

Je pris le temps de réfléchir à la demande… à la proposition de Maura avant d'aller informer l'Agent Thomas.

- Lieutenant Rizzoli, si vous me permettez j'aimerais en parler avec Maura…

- Caitlin, s'il te plait, l'interrompis Maura dans un soupir, comme Jane vient de te l'expliquer je reste ici avec elle. Je ne risque rien. On se revoit demain à 8h.

Je connaissais ce ton et l'Agent Thomas ferait mieux de ne pas insister.

- Tu es sûre Maura ? insista-t-elle alors.

- Agent Thomas, vous pensez que Jane n'est pas capable de me protéger ? demanda alors Maura

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'insinue Maura, tu le sais.

- Alors partez.

Et sur ces derniers mots Maura ferma la porte.

* * *

_Encore merci pour vos encouragements et reviews._


	8. Chapter 8

Chap 8

Je ne comprenais pas l'attitude de Maura à l'égard de l'Agent Thomas. Je m'abstins de lui faire la moindre remarque, pour le moment juste au cas où je me faisais des idées et que le comportement de Maura pouvait s'expliquer par la fatigue. Après avoir fermé la porte Maura se tourna vers moi, elle semblait si effrayée. Aucune de nous ne bougea pendant quelques secondes et c'est une Maura en larmes qui se jeta dans mes bras. Je la serais contre moi, attendant qu'elle se calme un peu.

- Viens t'asseoir Maura, s'il te plaît, murmurais-je en lui prenant la main.

Maura me suivit sans dire un mot, je me suis assise sur le canapé de mon salon et elle s'est installée à mes côtés avant de venir se blottir dans mes bras avec un soupir de soulagement.

- Tu baignais dans ton sang et je ne pouvais rien faire pour te sauver, je voyais le sang jaillir de ta blessure et j'étais impuissante. C'était horrible, comme la fois où tu t'es tiré dessus pour arrêter ce policier corrompus.

J'entendais au ton de sa voix qu'elle revivait son rêve, alors les images de mon propre rêve vinrent se superposer à son récit, sauf que je m'étais réveillée avant de voir Maura blessée. Elle serrait ma main de façon convulsive.

- Nous étions arrivées sur une scène de crime. Korsak et Frost recueillaient les premiers témoignages tandis que toit et moi on allait dans la pièce où était le cadavre. Alors que je commençait l'examen de la victime je t'ai entendu me dire de me coucher et puis les coups de feu on commencé à fuser. Quand le silence est revenu j'ai relevé la tête et je t'ai vu allongée au sol les yeux grands ouverts. Tu semblais avoir du mal à respirer, c'est alors que j'ai vu que tu baignais dans ton sang.

Elle s'arrêta de parler et commença à pleurer. Je resserrais mon étreinte autour de ses épaules. Je pensais comprendre les émotions que Maura traversaient à cause de ce rêve car je devais traverser exactement les mêmes par la faute de celui que j'avais fait.

- Je vais bien Maura, tu as pu le constater.

- Oui, mais ce rêve avait l'air si réel.

- C'est fini Maura, ce n'était qu'un rêve.

- Oui, juste un rêve.

- Maura ?

- Oui ?

- Je dois te faire un aveu.

Maura se redressa et me regarda avec surprise. Je me sentais tétanisée par son regard.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, dis-je

- Comment ? Demanda-t-elle

- Comme ça, avec ce regard que tu as, s'il te plaît.

- Et comment je dois te regarde ?

- Je… je ne sais pas, dis-je en réalisant le ridicule de la situation.

- Alors cet aveu ? demanda-t-elle en retrouvant sa curiosité.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment un aveu Maura, lui répondis-je en me demandant comment j'allais me sortir de cette situation qui me mettait mal à l'aise

- Je t'écoute Jane, dit-elle en reposant sa tête contre mon épaule.

- En sortant du poste tout à l'heure je n'étais pas en grande forme, commençais-je. Je voulais venir te voir mais…

- Mais ?

Je n'osais plus parler. Cela me semblait si incroyable. Maura était là, blotti dans mes bras à cause d'un rêve. Maura avait eu le courage de venir me retrouver alors que moi je m'étais contentée de rester à me morfondre dans mon appartement.

- Mais arrivée devant chez toi je n'ai pas osée venir te voir et je suis rentrée chez moi. Maura, cette enquête me fout en l'air. Nombre de personnes auxquelles je tiens sont menacées par un taré et je ne sais pas comment les protéger. Ce type est tellement doué qu'il nous file entre les doigts pour le moment, mais quand je lui aurais mis la main dessus je lui ferais payer ce qu'il nous fait subir. Et pour comble d'ironie j'ai aussi rêvée que quelqu'un te tuait devant mes yeux et que je ne pouvais pas te sauver…

Ma voix s'est brisée, les sanglots que je retenais depuis mon réveil remontèrent brutalement et je me suis mise à pleurer sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Maura me prit dans ses bras.

- Jane, je… je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Je n'arrivais pas à parler, je n'avais pas envie de parler. Tout ce que j'entendais c'était les battements de cœur de Maura et je réalisais que j'avais la tête posée sur sa poitrine. J'aurais dû éprouver de la gêne, un mal à l'aise, n'importe quoi mais sûrement pas un tel bien-être. Ou peut-être que oui, après tout j'étais dans les bras de ma meilleure amie, la personne qui me connaissait et me comprenait le mieux. Pour l'heure je ne comprenais rien à mes émotions, j'étais à la fois en colère, heureuse, triste, apeurée… la liste des émotions, que mon esprit, mon cœur, traversait, était longue et contradictoire. Et au milieu de tous ses sentiments il en était un que je n'aurais pas dû éprouver à ce moment là, comment expliquer que je ressente tout les picotements et autres symptômes lié à l'amour, comment pouvais-je me sentir amoureuse ? Je n'avais aucune envie de réfléchir, mais j'avais besoin et même envie de laisser sortir ces émotions, de les vivre en cet instant.

Nous avons fini par nous endormir sur le canapé, au réveil nous étions peu reposées et plutôt courbaturées. Ce fut l'Agent Thomas qui nous réveilla, précise comme une horloge, enfin si on veut. Elle était arrivée vers… peu importe l'heure de son arrivée, elle m'avait surtout réveillée et j'étais de mauvaise humeur en lui ouvrant la porte.

- Bonjour, dit-elle en entrant chez moi.

- Bonjour, lui ai-je répondu en me retenant de la mettre dehors pour m'avoir réveillée.

- Bonjour Maura.

Je devais rêver, elle parlait à Maura avec une douceur mielleuse qui aurait pu me donner la nausée. Jane calme-toi, tu imagines des choses.

- Bonjour agent Thomas.

Whaou, je crois que Maura aussi est de mauvaise humeur, je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler à quelqu'un avec autant de froideur, des pingouins auraient pu s'installer dans mon salon avec une telle froideur.

- Bien, quelqu'un veut du café ? demandais-je histoire de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Un thé pour moi Jane et pour l'agent Thomas elle prendra ce qu'elle veut en allant au poste.

Maura récupéra le sac que portait l'agent Thomas et partie dans la salle de bain.

- Et bien, le Dr Isles ne semble pas être du matin, dit l'agent Thomas

- Je vous demande pardon, dis-je tout en préparant mon café et le thé de Maura

- Désolée, je crois que j'ai pensée à haute voix, dit-elle, je crois que je vais vous attendre dans la voiture.

- On vous rejoint aussi vite que possible.

Sur ce l'agent Thomas sortie enfin de chez moi. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu tenir une discussion avec elle. Enfin, je pouvais déguster mon café tranquille en attendant Maura.

- Jane, tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me voir hier soir ?

Je recrachais la gorgée de café que j'allais avaler en entendant la voix de Maura qui m'avait surprise perdue dans mes pensées.

- Bon sang Maura, dis-je en essuyant les dégâts que je venais de faire.

- Je suis désolée, me dit Maura en venant, une fois encore, se blottir dans mes bras. Cela ressemblait si peu à Maura, même si ce n'était pas pour me déplaire.

- Maura, tu n'es pas prête , constatais-je en la regardant.

- Jane, pourquoi j'ai l'impression que l'on s'éloigne l'une de l'autre ?

- Maura…

- Je ne veux pas te perdre Jane, tu es ma meilleure amie. Tu es importante dans la vie Jane, sans toi je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais.

- Maura, tu n'es pas en train de me perdre, c'est juste que cette affaire me prend beaucoup de temps. Je veux attraper cet ordu… ce gars, je veux dire, avant qu'il ne puisse toucher ne serait que le bout de l'un de tes cheveux.

- Tant que tu restes avec moi je ne risque rien. Tu veux bien échanger ton tour de garde avec Frankie et venir à la maison ce soir ? S'il te plaît.

- Je viendrais, mais à une condition, Frankie sera lui aussi présent.

- Si c'est la condition pour te voir ce soir j'accepte.

J'étais heureuse que Maura me demande de venir la voir ce soir, cela voulait dire que je lui manquais autant qu'elle me manquait. Malgré le bien être de tenir Maura dans mes bras on dû tout de même s'organiser pour être prête rapidement pour rejoindre l'agent Thomas et nous rendre au poste. J'eus un pincement au cœur en voyant monter Maura dans le véhicule de l'agent Thomas, mais quand elle en descendit elle semblait hors d'elle

* * *

_Désolée du retard, un manque de temps et une superbe panne d'inspiration ne m'ont pas permise de publier ce chapitre plus tôt. Enjoy._


	9. Chapter 9

Bien que j'entrais juste derrière Maura au poste, j'eus juste le temps de la voir s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur avant de me faire percuter par l'agent Thomas qui venait d'entrer en courant.

- Faites attention où vous allez agent Thomas, lui assénais-je sèchement

- Désolée, je voulais juste rattraper Maura… le Dr Isles je veux dire.

- Que s'est-il passer dans la voiture ?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Sur ces mots l'agent Thomas se précipita vers les escalirs. Décidément ma journée démarrait mal, manquait plus que l'on m'annonce que notre taré préféré avait encore frappé pendant la nuit et ce serait le couronnement d'une matinée ratée. Heureusement je n'eus pas de nouvelle de ce genre en arrivant à mon bureau. Cependant je trouvais une enveloppe sur mon bureau. Il n'y avait rien d'écrit dessus.

- Eh les gars, lequel d'entre vous à poser cette enveloppe sur mon bureau, demandais-je à tous ceux qui se trouvaient avec moi.

- Pas moi, me répondit Korsak en levant le nez du dossier qu'il lisait.

- Moi non plus, ajouta Frost

Je regardais les autres gars qui secouaient la tête de droite à gauche. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait déposer cette enveloppe. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais posé cette question comme je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai mis des gants pour ouvrir l'enveloppe, mais quand j'ai vu ce qu'elle contenait je me suis précipiter dans le bureau de Maura. En arrivant j'entendis la voix furieuse de l'agent Thomas. Mais de quelle droit s'adresse-t-elle à Maura sur ce ton, enfin avant de lui faire avaler son insigne je devais montrer ma trouvaille à notre génie scientifique. Caitlin Thomas ne perdait rien pour attendre.

- Maura, dis-je en entrant brusquement dans le bureau de notre légiste, désolée de te déranger mais on a du nouveau.

Le regard glacial que me lança l'agent Thomas me laissa de marbre.

- On reprendra cette discussion plus tard agent Thomas. Dit Maura en se levant. Allons-y Jane

Et sans un regard pour l'agent Thomas, Maura sortie de son bureau.

- Désolée, dis-je à l'agent Thomas même si je ne l'étais pas.

Je pris le même chemin que Maura qui m'attendais déjà dans le laboratoire, blouse blanche sur le dos.

- Alors, c'est quoi ce nouvel élément ?

- Ça, dit en tendant l'enveloppe et la feuille qu'elle contenait.

Maura mit des gants, pris d'abord l'enveloppe pour l'étudier avant de faire de même avec la feuille pour la lire.

- Seigneur Jane, dit-elle après avoir fini.

- Tu peux faire passer les analyses de ces nouveaux éléments en priorité ? demandais-je

- Je vais faire toutes celles que je peux pour faire avancer les choses et pour les analyses qu'on ne peut faire ici j'enverrais l'agent Thomas demander gentiment aux labos du FBI de nous faire un tour de magie.

Le ton à la limite du sarcasme de Maura me surpris, je ne lui connaissais pas cette facette.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé avec l'agent Thomas pour que tu sois de si bonne humeur ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler pour le moment.

- Tu sais que je suis là si tu veux en parler avec quelqu'un.

- Je sais Jane, merci de me le dire, me répondit-elle en me prenant la main avant de la retirer rapidement avec gêne

- Jane y a quoi dans cette enveloppe ? demanda Korsak en entrant dans le labo accompagné de Frost

- Oh oui désolée les gars, dis-je en comprenant d'où venait la gêne de Maura.

- Le tueur a envoyé une lettre à Jane, dit Maura

- Quoi ? et voilà une voix que je n'aurais pas voulut entendre dans l'immédiat. L'agent Gabriel « Batman » Dean en personne accompagné de l'agent Caitlin « Robin » Thomas.

- Bonjour Dean, nous aussi ça nous fait plaisir de te voir, dis-je aussitôt avec ironie.

- Jane tu nous explique ? demanda Korsak

- Apparemment notre tueur s'intéresse à ma petite personne, dis-je avec calme. Ce qui n'est pas logique car je ne réponds pas à sa victimologie.

- C'est sur que vous n'êtes pas vraiment une cérébrale ou une littéraire contrairement à Maura ou aux autres victimes, rétorqua l'agent Thomas sur un ton assez froid.

- Alors pourquoi s'attaque-t-il à Jane ? demanda Korsak

- Sans doute la perçoit-il comme un obstacle, répondit l'agent Thomas.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous agent Thomas, intervint Maura d'un ton professionnel

- Et pourquoi ?

- Il suffit de lire le contenu de la lettre pour comprendre, dit Maura en tendant ladite lettre à Korsak.

Alors qu'il lisait le message je vis peu à peu l'étonnement se peindre sur son visage.

- Jane…

- Oui je sais, il me croit plus intelligente que je le suis.

Je vis Maura reprendre la lettre dans un geste de colère et la lut à voix haute.

« Bonjour lieutenant Rizzoli,

Acceptez mes excuses, je vous ai mal jugée. J'aurais dû me douter que Maura ne pouvait avoir le mauvais goût de s'entourer de personne manquant d'esprit. Au premier abord je vous ai confondu avec une femme de peu d'intelligence uniquement douée en sport, une caricature de policier en quelques mots. Cependant après quelques recherches j'ai pu constater que j'étais totalement dans l'erreur au vu de votre palmarès et de votre carrière. Il me tarde de faire plus ample connaissance avec vous, peut-être même que nous parlerons de Maura.

Si vous me permettez cette petite remarque, Charles Hoyt à commis une erreur sans nom en vous prenant pour cible, non parce que vous l'avez tué, il le méritait pour ce qu'il a infligé à Maura, je vous remercie d'ailleurs de l'avoir protéger ce jour-là. Non, son erreur a été de vouloir se débarrasser d'une personne qui rend le monde bien plus intéressant. Vous ne manquez ni de force, ni de courage. Je dois vous laisser lieutenant, mon métier me rappelle à la réalité du monde.

Pouvez-vous me rendre un service ? Saluer Maura de ma part et embrassez-la. Une dernière chose lieutenant, merci de prendre soin de Maura et de la protéger comme vous le faite.

A bientôt lieutenant. »

- Alors agent Thomas, est-ce là une lettre de menace ? demanda Maura sa lecture terminée

- J'avoue que je ne comprends pas un tel revirement, il vous admire lieutenant.

L'agent Thomas semblait perplexe.

- Dr Isles, j'aurais besoin d'une copie de la lettre s'il vous plaît.

Après avoir fait le nécessaire pour ne pas compromettre la nouvelle pièce de notre enquête, Maura en donna une copie à la profileuse du FBI qui sortie aussitôt du labo.

- Ça l'étoufferais de dire merci, murmurais-je le plus bas possible pour que personne ne m'entende, mais un coup de coude de Maura me signala qu'elle m'avait entendue.

- Mes amis, commença Korsak avec emphase, nous avons une enquête à terminer.

Sur ces mots il sortit en entrainant Frost avec lui. Il ne restait plus que Dean qui semblait ne pas vouloir partir.

- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose agent Dean ? demanda Maura.

- Je voulais parler avec Jane.

- Je t'écoute.

- Seul à seul.

- Alors on se retrouve là-haut si tu veux bien Dean. Je te rejoins dans 10 minutes.

- D'accord.

Sur ce il sortit enfin du labo.

- Maura, ça va aller ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Jane, ça va aller, je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour t'aider à mettre ce criminel en prison. Maintenant lieutenant il est temps pour d'aller enquêter pendant que moi je fais mes analyses.

Je regardais Maura se mettre au travail alors que son équipe commençait à arriver et écoutait les ordres du médecin légiste en chef leur précisait leur tâche sans même leur laisser le temps d'enfiler leur blouse. Je suis sortie pour rejoindre Dean et le reste de l'équipe.


	10. Chapter 10

_La vie prend parfois des détours auxquels on ne s'attend, l'un de ces détours m'a éloignée du clavier mais voici, enfin, la suite._

* * *

Dans l'ascenseur je me demandais ce que Dean pouvait bien me vouloir. Il m'attendait près de mon bureau, il semblait inquiet et… je n'arrivais pas à déterminer les différentes émotions qui semblait danser dans son regard.

-Et bien, Dean, que veux-tu me dire ? demandais-je en m'installant à mon bureau.

- Est-ce que l'on peut aller dans une pièce où on pourrait être vraiment seul ?

Vu l'air qui se peignait sur son visage je compris qu'il valait mieux s'isoler. Je l'emmenais dans l'une de nos salles d'interrogatoire.

- Alors, c'est si grave ? dis-je en commençant à être vraiment inquiète.

- Ecoute Jane, je me suis comporté comme un vrai crétin.

Son discours démarrait plutôt bien, mais je ne voyais pas trop de quoi il parlait vu qu'ill s'était comporté comme un vrai crétin à de nombreuses reprises. J'entendais qu'il poursuive sans le contredire.

- J'aurais dû vous écouter Maura et toi quand vous êtes venues me voir avec vos conclusions. Au lieu de ça, je me suis montré trop fier pour accepter que vous aviez vraiment mis le doigt sur des éléments qui nous manquait. J'ai mis Maura en danger et maintenant c'est toi. Je te demande pardon Jane.

- C'est tout ?

- Non, je tiens toujours à toi Jane, je pensais être passé à autre chose, mais quand je t'ai vu dans mon bureau il y a quelques semaines j'ai réalisé que j'étais toujours amoureux de toi et…

- Dean tais-toi. Tu crois vraiment que je peux te faire confiance ? Tu t'es servit de Maura et de moi pour arrêter son père, tu nous as mis tous en danger en débarquant comme un cow-boy sans réfléchir. Et pour couronner le tout j'ai failli perdre la confiance de Maura avec toute cette histoire. Il a fallu que Maura soit grièvement blessée pour que je trouve la force de me battre pour sauver notre amitié alors que je pensais l'avoir définitivement perdue. Pendant un temps j'ai même cru que Maura quitterait la morgue juste pour m'éviter plus facilement. Aujourd'hui je sais que le lien qui nous lie Maura et moi est certes fort mais je ne cours plus le risque de le voir disparaître. En plus, j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie alors, merci pour ta déclaration mais nous ne pouvons, désormais, avoir que des relations professionnelles.

Sur ces mots je sortie de la salle d'interrogatoire sans un regard en arrière. Je n'avais pas vraiment menti, certes Casey était en Afghanistan, certes je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi m'en tenir avec lui mais j'avais énormément d'affection pour Casey, assez pour envisager de l'épouser. J'interpellais Frost et Korsak, je voulais faire un point sur l'affaire avec eux. Depuis le meurtre de Bridget Bishop il semblait que notre tueur se tienne tranquille, si on ne tenait pas compte de ses lettres. Je pris mes notes et accompagné de mes deux co-équipiers je pris le chemin de la morgue, au moins là-bas personne ne nous dérangerait et je pourrais aussi faire un point avec Maura si nécessaire. J'avais besoin de faire un point de tout ce que nous avions pu réunir sur notre tueur, d'avoir une vue d'ensemble.

Notre tueur avait tué cinq jeunes femmes dans quatre villes différentes, dont deux ici à Boston. Toutes ces jeunes femmes étaient brillantes, diplômées et aimaient la littérature. Grâce aux recherches de Frost on savait que ces jeunes femmes étaient inscrites sur des forums d'échanges sur la littérature. Certaines écrivaient même leurs propres textes, notamment Cassandra, Marie et Bridget. D'autres avait même fait du théâtre. Aucune d'entres elles n'étaient inscrites sur le même forum, elles ne se connaissaient pas et, à première vue elles ne s'étaient jamais croisées ni dans la vrai vie ni sur l'un des forums littéraires auquel elles s'étaient inscrites. Elles ne venaient pas du même milieu social, pas le même métier, elles n'avaient pas séjournées dans les mêmes villes, même sans s'être croisée. Alors comment les chosissait-il ? Et surtout comment faisait-il pour qu'elles ne se défendent pas ?

Chose étonnante pour un tueur en série, il ne semblait pas tuer à intervalle régulier, pas de pleine lune ou quoique ce soit du genre. Le profil psychologique des victimes ne nous aidait pas vraiment à cerner notre tueur, d'autant plus que son mode opératoire restait pour nous en partie un mystère. On savait qu'il appréciait beaucoup les femmes qui avait marqué l'histoire de leur empreinte. Et le fait qu'il s'intéressait à ma personne venait bouleverser le peu de certitude que nous avions. Maura et moi ne répondions pas vraiment au profil de ses victimes, à moins que… une remarque que l'agent Thomas avait faite me revint en mémoire. Sans un mot je sortie pour rejoindre Maura dans son bureau. Je ne fus pas surprise de la trouver en pleine discussion avec l'agent Thomas, mais que la porte de son bureau soit fermé était une première. Je frappais à la porte et attendit que Maura me dise d'entrer. Ce qui fut fait sur un ton qui ne m'incitait pas vraiment à rentrer, à moins de porter un gilet par balle.

- Maura, je suis désolée de t'interrompre mais j'ai besoin de te poser quelques questions.

- Entre Jane, tu n'interromps rien au contraire. Agent Thomas notre discussion ce termine ici et je demanderais à l'agent Dean de désigner un autre agent à ma protection pour vous remplacer.

- Maura tu ne devrais pas faire ça.

- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ou non Caitlin, hurla Maura. Et sors de mon bureau.

- Je vous souhaite bien du plaisir lieutenant Rizzoli, me dit l'agent Thomas en sortant. Maura, une dernière chose, je n'abandonnerais pas sans me battre.

- Sur cette dernière tirade l'agent Thomas sortit en claquant violemment la porte.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? demandais-je

- Jane, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler maintenant.

- Ok, alors parlons un peu de l'enquête dans ce cas.

- Désolée, je n'ai rien de nouveau pour le moment sur l'enveloppe ou sur la lettre.

- Ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis là mais à cause de ce qu'à dit l'agent Thomas ce matin. Tu as fait partie d'un groupe de littérature au collège, au lycée ou à l'université ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- L'agent Thomas a dit que je n'étais ni une cérébrale ni une littéraire comme toi. Sur le moment cela ne m'a pas percuté, mais je me demande si elle…

Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à dire le fond de ma pensée, que je pensais que Maura s'était confiée à l'agent Thomas car je n'avais pas été assez présente et que l'agent Thomas commençait à connaitre mon amie mieux que je ne la connaissais moi-même.

- J'ai fait partie d'une troupe de théâtre, soupira Maura

- Comme certaines des victimes, murmurais-je.

- Si on ajoutait à ça que Maura étaient publiée pour ses articles médico-légal, elle entrait parfaitement dans le profil de la victime qu'aimait notre tueur.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit Maura ?

- Je l'ai dit à l'agent Thomas, se défendit le médecin légiste

- Qui s'est abstenue de nous transmettre l'info, comme si je n'avais pas assez de raison de vouloir la tuer, ajoutais-je à voix haute

- Jane, s'exclama Maura

- J'en ai marre des cachoteries du FBI, j'en ai marre de la voir te tourner autour comme un vautour au-dessus d'une charogne, j'en ai assez de ses grands airs et par-dessus tout j'en ai assez qu'elle tente de prendre ma place de meilleure amie. Alors si tu te demandes si je suis jalouse, je ne te le cacherais pas, je suis jalouse que tu ais établit une relation amicale avec cette espèce de sal…

- Langage Jane, langage, dit Maura avec douceur un doigt sur ma bouche.

- J'allais juste dire que c'est une espèce de sale fouineuse, dis-je en souriant

Cela voulait dire qu'à un moment ou un autre chacune des victimes avait croisé le tueur soit dans la vraie vie soit par le biais de l'un des forums. Maura et moi faisions exception à ce schéma car il nous avait remarqué lors de notre intervention dans l'enquête et il avait, apparemment, fait des recherches sur nous ce qui voulait dire qu'il se documentait sur les personnes qui enquêtaient. Une idée pour piéger ce type commençait à germer dans mon esprit, mais pour la mettre en pratique il me faudrait plonger dans le passé, mon passé et mes années lycées. Avant d'en parler avec mes co-équipiers, Maura inclus, je devais récupérer quelques affaires et surtout m'assurer que mon intuition était fondée.

- Merci de ton aide Maura, on se retrouve ce soir pour diner chez toi ? demandais-je connaissant déjà la réponse.

- J'attends cette soirée avec impatience, répondit-elle avant d'ajouter, nos soirées m'ont manquées Jane… tu m'as manquée Jane

- Toi aussi Maura tu m'as manquée, mais une fois cette enquête terminée on reprendra nos bonnes vieilles habitudes, dis-je en souriant.

En disant cela je ne me doutais pas que cette soirée allait bouleverser ma vie, je n'imaginais pas que je serais assise dans ma voiture devant chez Maura avec des regrets, les regrets de ne pas être en sa compagnie, le regret de l'avoir trahie par mon comportement, d'avoir trahi sa confiance.


	11. Chapter 11

Alors que je venais de finir de faire le point sur l'enquête avec Korsak et Frost, à qui j'avais demandé d'informer Frankie des conclusions auxquelles nous étions arrivés, je pris un peu de temps pour passer chez récupérer des affaires pour passer la soirée avec Maura et surtout prendre les documents dont j'avais besoin pour finir de mettre au point le piège que je préparais. J'étais encore chez moi quand je reçu un coup de fil du poste. Je priais pour que ce ne soit pour m'annoncer un nouveau meurtre, pour rien au monde j'aurais voulu que l'on me gâche ma soirée avec Maura. Et je fus exaucée, enfin si on veut. Dès que j'eus décroché Korsak me demanda de revenir aussi vite que possible, un nouvel élément venait d'apparaître dans l'enquête. J'empaquetais mes affaires aussi vite que possible et partis en courant au poste. A mon arrivée Frost m'attendais dans le hall.

- Dépêche-toi Jane, dit-il en m'entrainant vers les ascenseurs.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- On a peut-être un témoin pour notre enquête, m'expliqua Frost alors que l'on s'engouffrait dans l'ascenseur.

- Un témoin ?

- Oui, le FBI voulait l'interroger, mais elle refuse de parler avec eux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Une des voisines que nous avons interrogés avec Korsak lui a donné une de nos cartes, alors elle ne veut parler qu'avec les personnes de la police de Boston qui sont en charge de l'affaire et de préférence avec une femme.

Voilà qui pouvait relancer notre affaire qui était au point mort depuis le dernier meurtre. Frost me laissa devant la salle dans laquelle se trouvait notre mystérieux témoin. Je rentrais dans la salle et vis Maura et l'agent Thomas parlant à une jeune femme vêtue d'un drap aux teintes violette que je trouvais un peu trop criard. Elle était décoiffée et son maquillage laissait des sillons sur son visage. Elle avait des égratignures et des griffures sur les bras. Maura voulait l'examiner tandis que l'agent Thomas tentait, sans grands succès, de la calmer. Mon arrivée ne leur simplifia pas les choses, dès qu'elle me vit la jeune femme étouffa un cri et partit se réfugier dans un coin de la salle.

- Qui est-ce ? demandais-je presque en murmurant à Maura

- Elle s'appelle Indira Raven, elle est d'origine Indienne et vient d'échapper à notre tueur, me répondit Maura.

- Je vois.

Je m'avançais un peu pour que Indira puisse mieux me voir.

- Bonjour Mle Raven, je suis le lieutenant Jane Rizzoli, je suis l'une des personnes en charge de l'enquête. J'aimerais pouvoir vous poser quelques questions, mais avant cela j'aimerais vous emmener dans un endroit plus calme si vous êtes d'accord.

La jeune femme leva des yeux effrayés et me fit un signe de tête pour me signifier son accord. Je pris la couverture qui était sur le bureau pour la mettre sur ses épaules.

- Maura, si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais que l'on aille dans ton bureau pour que tu puisses examiner Mle Raven et lui donner des affaires pour qu'elle puisse se changer.

- Bien sur Jane.

L'agent Thomas nous ouvrit la porte, Maura sortit en premier et alla appeler l'ascenseur. Je la suivis en soutenant la probable victime de notre tueur. Nous sommes allées directement dans le bureau de Maura. J'installait Mle Raven sur l'un des siège du bureau et commençais à fermer les persiennes pour que l'on soit isolée. Je m'agenouillais devant la jeune femme pour lui parler.

- Vous ne craignez plus rien Mle Raven, le docteur Isles va vous examiner. Je vais aller vous chercher de quoi vous habiller afin que l'on puisse garder les vêtements que vous portez et y recueilir des indices.

- Vous pouvez même les bruler, dit-elle en se levant pour sa déshabiller comme si les vêtements lui brulaient la peau. Ces morceaux de tissus ne sont pas à moi, il… il…

La jeune femme s'effondra sur le fauteuil à moitié nue et en larmes. Je pris la couverture pour cacher sa nudité. Elle s'accrocha à moi en tremblante et en larmes.

- Vous ne risquez rien plus rien. Nous allons vous protéger. Agent Thomas, vous voulez bien aller nous chercher des vêtements s'il vous plaît ?

- Je reviens aussi vite que possible.

- Mle Raven, j'aimerais que vous laissiez le docteur Isles vous examiner, s'il vous plaît

La jeune femme leva un visage effrayé vers Maura.

- Je veux juste faire quelques prélèvements, je serais aussi douce que possible, juste le temps qu'un autre médecin vous fasse d'autres examen.

- Non, hurla Mle Raven, pas d'autre médecin, s'il vous plaît

- Mle Raven, je suis médecin légiste, pas généraliste.

- Je m'en moque, vous êtes aussi qualifiée qu'eux j'en suis sûre.

- Maura, je peux te parler deux minutes.

Sans sortir du bureau j'éloignais Maura de la victime.

- Ecoute Maura, ce n'est pas la procédure habituelle je sais, mais cette fille est terrifiée à l'idée que quelqu'un la touche. Elle accepte que tu l'examines, fait de ton mieux s'il te plaît.

Maura me regarda pas vraiment rassurée, les vivants n'étaient pas son point fort.

- Tu lui parleras le temps que je l'examine Jane.

- Marché conclu

Nous sommes revenues près de Mle Raven.

- Je vais vous examiner, mais il faut que je vous avoue que je ne suis pas habituée à examiner des personnes comme vous, mes patients sont plus du genre silencieux et pas vraiment… comment dire…

- Plus du genre mort, finit la jeune victime

- J'allais dire pas vraiment vivants, mais morts est le qualificatif qui leur convient.

- Vous… vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec les vivants ? demanda Mle Raven alors que Maura commençait son examen

- En effet.

- Je vous comprends, je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les vivants moi aussi.

- Mle Raven, puis-je vous poser quelques questions ? demanda Jane

- Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose mais je ferais de mon mieux pour vous aider

- Jane, si tu le veux bien avant de commencer peut-être serait-il opportun que Mle Raven puisse changer de vêtements, enfin si l'agent Thomas retrouve le chemin de mon bureau

C'est alors que quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Timing presque parfait, dis-je en regardant l'agent Thomas rentrer sans comprendre.

- Agent Thomas, Jane vous voulez bien sortir le temps que Mle Raven se change et que je lui fasse d'autres examens, pour lesquels nous n'avons pas besoin de témoins ?

Sentant que l'agent Thomas allait dire des phrases qui risquait de facher Maura je la pris par le bras pour la tirer hors du bureau de Maura.

- Lieutenant Rizzoli, vous êtes inconsciente de laisse Maura seule avec cette…

- Probable victime de notre tueur en série, oui je réalise mon inconscience, mais je réalise aussi qu'il y a un problème entre vous et Maura. Maura ne veut rien me dire et je ne vous poserez aucune question, bien que cela me démange, je vous demanderez juste de ne plus vous donner en spectacle au poste. Ai-je été claire ?

Je ponctuais ma phrase en attrapant l'agent du FBI par le col de sa veste et la plaquer contre le mur derrière elle.

- Oui, très clair, répondit-elle en me fixant dans les yeux avec colère.

- Ce point étant réglé, je frappais à la porte du bureau de Maura

- Encore un instant Jane, je viens vous chercher dès que j'ai fini.

A peine dix minutes plus tard Maura ouvrit la porte pour nous laisser entrer.

- Je vous laisse avec mle Raven, nous dit Maura en prenant les affaires et les prélèvements.

- Docteur Isles, l'interpella notre jeune victime, vous voulez bien rester ?

- Ce n'est pas la procédure mle Raven, répondit sur un ton sec l'agent Thomas

- Ce n'est peut-être pas votre procédure, mais si le docteur Isles est d'accord j'aimerais moi aussi qu'elle reste, dis-je.

Maura me regarda un peu hésitante.

- Ça va aller mle Raven, je vais déposer tous mes prélèvements et vos vêtements et je reviens, dit Maura d'une voix douce et rassurante

- Merci, fut la réponse de la jeune femme qui lui saisit la main.

Je vis Maura mal à l'aise n'osant pas retirer sa main. Finalement Indira Raven lacha la main de Maura qui sortit du bureau. J'ouvris les persiennes et je la vit aller de l'un à l'autre des membres de son équipe laissant ses instructions et enfin revenir vers son bureau.

- Avant de commencer, dis-je tandis que je voyais l'agent Thomas installer une caméra, je vous informe que notre entretien sera enregistré Mle Raven.

- D'accord, répondit-elle en voyant entrer Maura. Je crois que je suis prête.


End file.
